Glimmerlight (Murky Number Seven)
|race = Unicorn |sex = Mare |faction = Steel Ranger - Former |family = Mother & Father - Possibly alive |statusintro = Alive |eyes = Blue |mane = Pink |coat = White |cutie mark = Three Memory Orbs}} Glimmerlight is a Unicorn mare and slave, encountered by Murky within the mall complex in Fillydelphia's slave pits. She is one of the main characters of Murky Number Seven History Backstory Glimmerlight was born into the Bucklyn Cross contingent of Steel Rangers. She was raised within the order, but found the life of a Ranger very unsatisfying. She eventually left, promising to return when she recovered a particularly valuable piece of pre-war technology. On her journey, she stopped by a village where she used her skills with technology to improve the lives of the villagers. She was eventually captured by slavers, and delivered to Fillydelphia where she was forced to work in various parts of Fillydelphia. Brimstone Blitz came upon her about to be raped by two Raiders whom he was prepared to kill, until Glimmerlight begged him not to. Stunned by Glimmer's actions, Brimstone became her protector, making life a little easier for her. Present Day When Murky first meets Glimmerlight, she is staying with Brimstone and was very ill, suffering from radiation sickness due to the levels of radiation in Fillydelphia. Murky eventually manages to get medical aid for Glimmerlight. She surprises him with her flirtatious and upbeat personality, she plans to escape Fillydelphia with Brimstone and Murky. Later the number of escapee's grows as more ponies are added to the plan. Relationships Glimmerlight has developed strong relations with her two friends in Fillydelphia. Brimstone Blitz - She shortens his name to Brim as a nickname for him and acts very casual and carefree around him. She views Brimstone as a protector and a friend as well as a pony who is trying to be better. She works well with Brimstone when in fights. Murky Number Seven - She feels sorry for the life that Murky has been forced to lead. She shows great care and compassion for him and does her utmost to make him feel welcome in Brimstone and her own company. She is helping Murky by acting like a pillar of support and acts very motherly/sisterly towards him. Traits Appearance Glimmerlight is a very attractive mare with a white coat, a pink mane, blue eyes and a cutie mark with three memory orbs. Personality Despite being brought up in the rigid and disciplined ranks of the Steel Rangers, Glimmerlight is anything but. Flirty, casual, a teasing sense of humour and with a tendency to a good booze up if she gets the chance, Glimmer is not exactly the most withdrawn pony in the wastelands. She isn't particularly shy or guilty of her day to day activities either, proudly telling of who she's bedded or what hijinks she got involved with while drunk. (Not that Fillydelphia offers much of a chance for inebriation anymore.) Whether her lifestyle is careless and degenerative or simply her way of coping, it is not however her only side. Despite the manner she conducts, Glimmerlight has a surprisingly caring depth to her, capable of turning her rampant crazed humour into a confidence boost to those around her. Seemingly able to forgive anything with a casual wave of her hoof, it is often wondered just how Glimmerlight manages to pass by everything that's happened to her with such ease to forgive and forget. Abilities Glimmerlight is experienced in using a range of technology as well as repairing and maintaining it and was able to diagnose various problems with Sundial's Pipbuck. She is an expert on Memory Orbs and using them, having knowledge of memory orbs that temporarily granted a unicorn a spell, much like Dr. Weathervane. Glimmer can also allow others to see her memories and is very good at offering moral support and sage advice. Possessing an active mind, she can be described as a jack-of-all-trades outside of Memory Orbs and Arcane Technology, knowing a little bit of various things that may often seem pointless or ridiculous. For example, knowing how to make a brahmin moo louder. Equipment Glimmerlight owns a number of Memory Orbs which she keeps in her living space in Fillydelphia. She also owned a hunting rifle lacking a safety given to her by Mosin, the slave armsmaster. (Although it likely has been confiscated on her recapture) Category:Characters Category:Murky Number Seven Main Characters Category:Steel Rangers Category:Unicorns